Inside Out
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: Todo era contradictorio. Después de todo, en este cuento de hadas se secuestró a la Reina en vez de la Princesa, el Príncipe Azul fue el secuestrador y el héroe resulto no ser otro mas que el Dragón feroz. Como puede terminar con un final feliz algo así?


**Inside out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un one-shot de NatsuxErza.<strong>

_(Escrito por Chrno Christopher. Traducido por __I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I)_

* * *

><p>Toda la historia le resultaba una pura contradicción, por qué a fin de cuentas, en un cuento de hadas la secuestrada es siempre la princesa y no la reina, y el secuestrador siempre es un dragón violento y no el príncipe encantador.<p>

Todo era fuera de lo común para ella, mujeres ingeniosas y de personalidades fuertes generalmente se sienten atraídas por hombres serios e inteligentes, mujeres poderosas y llenas de confianza no son celosas, como ella percibió ser luego de escuchar "cierta conversación" y las chicas casi siempre se enamoran de hombres mayores. Ella estaba realmente fuera de cualquier patrón establecido. Era violenta y controladora, pero ella sabía cuando dejar la guardia baja, ella sería sólo una chica en los brazos de aquel a quien ella amara. Aun si ella realmente no sabía cómo lidiar con ese tipo de sentimiento directamente, ella pensaba que no le temía a nada sobre la tierra pero le temía a algo tan primordial como el amor. El amor es era lo opuesto a una de las cosas que a ella más le gustaba, las armaduras; las armaduras protegen de lo que no conseguimos defendernos con nuestras manos o ayudan a cubrirnos con sus fuertes corazas de acero fundido, pero no del amor, el amor el invisible, nos hace vulnerables y ninguna armadura puede protegernos de este sentimiento. Entregarse al amor significaría desnudarse completamente, armadura, ropas, carne y huesos, el amor sólo deja el alma para sentir, y para una mujer como ella, aquello era tenebroso.

Ella había salido para una misión sola, y estaba volviendo tras una semana, hacía tiempo que no cogía una misión sola, desde aquella misión en la cual pidió ayuda a Natsu y a Gray para enfrentarse al gremio oscuro Eisenwald y detener sus planes de matar a los maestros de los gremios con la flauta "Lullaby" creada por Zeref; y fue esa semana que pasó fuera que comenzó a tener esos sueños idiotas, con él cargándola en sus brazos igual que la vez en que tuvieron aquella lucha a muerte en la Torre del Paraíso, soñaba con él tocando y besando sin control cada parte de su ser y ella sin conseguir decirle no a sus avances, también tuvo otros sueños realmente repugnantes donde quién él tenía en sus brazos era Lucy, aquello realmente la incomodaba no sólo por la rabia de la escena, sino también por no conseguir contenerse a sí misma de saltarles en medio y cortar con el momento.

Llegó e inmediatamente fue a donde se encontraba Mirajane quien estaba en el mostrador hablando con Lucy, como era de noche los pocos miembros que todavía estaban en el gremio pasaban su tiempo en calma, los únicos que todavía hacían algo de ruido en ese momento y no estaban en silencio eran Natsu y Gray, que al ver a Erza en la puerta hicieron ese patético acto de mejores amigos para luego, de que ella dejara de prestarles atención; volver a discutir sobre diferencias sin sentido y causar algo de molestia para los demás miembros.

–Estoy de vuelta. – Dijo con una expresión más seria que la de costumbre e inmediatamente un clima extraño se presento para Mira y Lucy.

–Erza, finalmente terminó tu misión, como te fue? – Lucy pregunto luego de acomodarse al extraño aire a su alrededor y tratando de distraerse de este.

–Horrible.

–Ahn, paso algo malo Erza? – Mirajane, haciendo como si no sintiera ese aire extraño; pregunto preocupada por su amiga, y rival; de la infancia mientras le servía algo para beber.

–Ah, no, no fue nada, la misión fue un éxito.

–Hm,... ... ... ... – Aquel silencio solo hizo todo aún mas incomodo para la maga estelar. Hasta que noto como a Natsu y Gray se les pasaba la mano de nuevo con sus discusiones. – Esos dos son tan estúpidos, por eso es por lo que aún siendo… lindos, no tienen éxito con las mujeres.

–Eso no es del todo cierto Lucy, –Mirajane dijo, Erza comenzó a prestar más atención en la conversación. – Gray tiene ya tiene a Juvia atrás de él por ahí, y Natsu últimamente a estado destacando mucho, ayer vinieron unas chicas preguntando por él. – El vaso en la mano de Titania comenzó a agrietarse. – Deberías tener cuidado, a lo mejor tu también te terminas enamorando de uno de ellos…

–Haha... No bromees con eso Mira-chan. – Y el vaso se quiebra finalmente, no pudiendo aguantar la presión impuesta injustamente por la belleza de cabellos escarlatas. Cuando Lucy y Mira miraron a su compañero, su irritación se notaba a distancia.

–Yo me voy.

–Lo que aconteció aquí? Que bicho mordió la Erza hoy?

–Quién sabe? – Dijo tranquilamente Mira con un sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía junto con la maga estelar como Erza salía del gremio por la puerta grande.

Unas horas más tarde, Natsu finalmente decidió volver para casa, caminando solo por las calles vacías de Magnolia, puesto que Happy había decidido irse a lo de Lucy por esa noche. Ya llegando a los bordes de la ciudad con el bosque, camino por el pequeño sendero que guiaba a su casa y entro normalmente por la puerta. Soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se sacaba su chaleco y lo tiraba por ahí, buscando luego el interruptor de la luz. Cuando lo encuentra y enciende la luz, mira el interior de su casa para encontrarse con una Erza sentada en el sofá mirándolo fijamente de una manera que el considero aterrorizante.

– E-e-erza… sama? –Dijo temblando Natsu y agregando el honorifico con tal de disminuir cualquier clase de enojo que la maga de rango S pudiera tener con él.

Pero ella no dijo nada, se levanto del sofá tranquilamente y lo agarro del cuello, rápidamente presionándolo en alto contra la pared, le dio una última mirara seria antes de casi desmayarlo con un súbito y muy violento beso. Este duro por un minuto y luego de que se separaran, ambos algo faltos de aire y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Erza volvió a hablar con su tono serio de siempre.

–Escúchame Natsu, las cosas son así. –Usando su magia de Re-equipación, convoca una espada y automáticamente la coloca contra el cuello del joven Mata-dragones, quien todavía estaba muy embobado por el beso y lo bizarro de la situación.– Si vas a estar conmigo, no puedes pensar en otra chica, entendido?

Ya saliendo de su shock y habiendo escuchado las palabras que salieron de su boca, Natsu no tardo ni un segundo en entender lo que pasaba, soltarse del agarre y comenzar a besarla mientras sus manos rápidas, ávidas y calientes tocaban cada parte del cuerpo de Titania. En cuanto a ella, su espada cayó al suelo casi al mismo tiempo que los besos empezaron, a la par que su cuerpo también caía, la dominadora se vio dominada pero por lo menos en ese punto la historia tuvo algún sentido para ella, ya que el dragón que había derrotado al príncipe encantado finalmente devoraba el cuerpo de la reina… aunque no de una forma literal, claro está.

* * *

><p>Intente traducirlo lo mejor posible y arreglar ciertas cosillas que no me gustaban o a mi parecer estaban mal, pero creo que dentro lo mejor fue hacer esto. Dejarlo como la version original y despues sacar una version un poco mas corregida. ^^<p>

Espero hayan disfrutado la historia de mi colega Chrno.

Saludos.


End file.
